1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a lamp to be mounted on a vehicle.
2. Related Art
For example, JP 2013-20935 A (corresponding to US 2012/0314436 A) describes a vehicle headlight in which a light emitting module that is configured so that a light emitting element and a control circuit part for controlling turning on/off of the light emitting element are integrated, a reflector, a projection lens, and the like are unitized and the unit is disposed in a lamp chamber.